My Friend, My Love
by Happy Hippi
Summary: Ten year old Miroku left his best friend behind when he left for England with only the promise that they will meet again. Twelve years later, he comes home to start a new life. What happens when the past comes back to haunt him? [MirokuSango]
1. Back In The Days

****

Summary : Ten year old Miroku left his best friend behind when he left for England with only the promise that they will meet again. Twelve years later, he comes home to start a new life. What happens when the past comes back to haunt him? [Miroku/Sango]

===========================================================================

****

My Friend, My Love

Chapter 1 : (Prologue) Back In The Days

===========================================================================

It would be nice if we could put away and throw out  
everything except what really mattered, but  
reality is just cruel.

In such times,  
I see you laughing  
whenever I close my eyes.Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
that smiling face will  
have to stay with me without fail.People are all sad, so  
they go and forget, but--For that which I should love,  
For that which gives me love, I will do what I can.Back then, when we met,  
it was all awkward.  
We went the long way, didn't we?  
We got hurt, didn't we?Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
that smiling face will  
have to stay with me without fail.Back then, when we met,  
it was all awkward.  
We went the long way, didn't we?  
We got there in the end.

(Lyrics to Dearest)

.....

Miroku took a deep breath. He felt a sharp ache in his ribs as he inhaled. He had just ran the fastest race of his life. A race against time. At last, he finally reached where he wanted to be.

"Hey Fatso!" A large boy called from behind. "Didn't I tell you not to never come back here again? What the hell are you doing in my alley?"

"Leave me alone, Furi." Miroku whispered. Furi was right. Miroku did not belong in this place. This dark alley, where the poor and hungry lingered about. Miroku was lucky enough to have rich parents who kept him away from places like this and .... people like them. At least, that was what he had thought in his ten years of life before he met her. She was different from anyone he had ever known. She was kind and tough. Smart and wild. He had to see her one last time before it was too late. Time is ticking away.

"What if I don't want to, you little punk?" Furi knocked Miroku's head to the side. "What are you going to do about it?" He asked in a high whining voice.

Miroku stared hard at the ground. He would had never been in this situation if he hadn't disobey his parents and ran away to find her. He could have been safe at home in his mansion and away from the dark parts of the world. But he had no regrets finding her. She had taught him too much. Miroku quickly kick his feet forward, hitting the vital area he was aiming for. "Take that!" Miroku said with glee in his voice before a fist flew at his face.

Furi cracked his knuckles as Miroku flew into the dirt. "You're going to pay for that, twerp. You rich brats all need to be taught a lesson."

Furi took another aim at Miroku when he felt a strong tug on his arm.

"Don't mess with my friend!" Sango growled, punching him directly in the nose. "You better leave him alone Furi."

The boy felt the blood on his face and glare at her. "I thought you were one of us Sango. Maybe I ought to ...." Furi's voice trailed off when he remembered who he was up against.

"What?" Sango asked with a smirk. "You want to play some more?" She taunted, raising her fist in the air.

Furi spat into the ground and muttered to himself. "Fine, consider this your lucky day Fatso." He pointed at Miroku and left.

Miroku fingers formed a fist. "My name is Miroku Hoshi!" He yelled after the boy. How dare Furi refer to him as Fatso! Even if he eats lot, his mom had always told him it made him all the more special.

Sango whirled around quickly and grab Miroku's cubby cheeks in her hands, forcing him to face her. "Miroku, are you alright? I told you before. Never come here! This alley is dangerous! Now look, you're bleeding!" As she wiped off the blood on his face with her sleeve, Sango remember this is exactly how they had met. Miroku got lost a couple of years ago when his family first moved to her town. Furi found him in the alley and almost beat him to unconsciousness when Sango stepped in. From then on, the two had formed a secret friendship.

"I wanted to see you Sango." Miroku said with a tremble in his voice. "I had to tell you something."

"What?" Sango asked, looking around for people. "I have to leave soon, Miroku. Aunt Nara will surely come looking for me soon." Sango said as she rolled her eyes. _As soon as she needs someone to clean and cook for her_.

"Sango, I .... I am leaving here. My parents are sending me to England for boarding school." Miroku reached into his pocket to make sure that her present was still there.

"Miroku ...." Sango whispered in the softest voice he had ever heard her use. "I'll never see you again..." She mumbled.

"No, we will meet again. We will. I promise." Miroku grabbed her hand and tied the gold chain around her wrist. "I have to go now. Goodbye Sango-chan, promise me that you won't forget me no matter what."

"I promise." Sango answered, bitting her lower lips. "You are the only friend I ever had, Miroku. I will wait for you."

Miroku nodded and walked away, and Sango left a second behind. He was heading back to his world of treasures and love while she walked slowly back to her aunt's apartment. Only once did she look back. It was right after he had turned away to stop staring after her.

And just like that, the two friends were separated. Meanwhile, their life goes on and their memories begin to fade with time. Twelve years passes quietly .... as everything began to change. Is Miroku's promise strong enough to bind them together again? Will they still remember the past?

===========================================================================

****

Author's Note :

Hey guys, this is my newest Miroku/Sango fanfic. I'm hopping that I could finish this one eventually. If you had read my earlier works, you would know that I have a problem finishing things, lol. Maybe ..... just maybe. I finished MTTP, right? So .... you know the drill : Leave a review and tell me what you think, o.k.? hehe. - It's proven : Reviews = Inspiration. Just ask any fanfiction writer.

===========================================================================

Disclaimer : Can't forget this, now can we? hehe. Once again, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. The lyrics to "Dearest" was from the [seraphlight(dot)net]. I only own this fanfic and its plot. -


	2. Her World, His World

………………………………................................................................................................................................

My Friend, My Love

Chapter 1 : Her World, His World

………………………………................................................................................................................................

Quietly awakening...  
I always, always wish  
that these fleeting thoughts  
would reach you...

Unable to move forward across "just a little more"  
distance  
The way I see before me is always blocked  
Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile  
up,  
My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak.

If there is such a thing as "eternity,"  
I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way.  
Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm  
clumsy  
I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone.

I think of you  
and that alone is enough  
to make the tears start to flow now  
I always, always wish  
that these fleeting thoughts  
would reach you...

I've known all too well about pretending to be strong.  
But since then, my doubts have vanished.

There's definitely things I want to show you  
And so many words I want to hear  
I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry  
So I'll stop waiting  
and seize my "chance."

I think of you,  
and I feel like that alone is enough  
to make my heart grow stronger.  
I always, always wish  
that these fleeting thoughts  
would reach you...

I think of you  
and that alone is enough  
to make the tears start to flow now  
My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that  
someday  
it definitely will...  
Believe.

(Lyrics to My Will)

………………………………................................................................................................................................

(JAPAN : TOKYO)

"Kagome, please wake me up when this night is over," Sango mumbled to her best friend, rubbing her temple. "I have a throbbing headache."

"You?" Kagome laughed. "This is my ninth day in a row here. Naraku even made me work on last Sunday. I swear, with this stupid waitress job and classes in the morning, I am this close to losing my mind." Kagome exclaimed, pressing her fingers together. "This Close!"

"Look who just came in," Sango's lips curled into a mischievous smile. "Hojo's here again. That makes it three nights in a row now…." Sango counted off her fingers and pushed Kagome toward the back table. "He must really like you."

Kagome blushed at the grin on her friend's face. "I don't know, Sango. He is kind of cute, and he seems nice enough."

"I would say, 'go for it'. Who knows? It might be love." Sango replied with a smile.

Kagome shrugged, deciding it was time to flip the board around. "Speaking of love, how is it going with you and that guy, Guri?"

Sango's eyes lost its pervious glint, "His name is Furi."

Kagome frowned, "Whatever. I really don't like that guy. Why do you put up with him?"

Sango looked away. "I guess you'll be happy to know that we broke up." Ignoring her friend's cheering, Sango continued. "I did some thinking and realized that he wasn't the one. That was …. after he cussed out a waiter for messing up his order. I mean, does he always have to be such a jerk?"

Kagome turned around and gave her friend a hug. "You did the right thing. I always had a bad feeling about that jerk. Maybe all men are jerks." Kagome winked, "Then again, who knows? The night is young, and Prince Charming might be walking through that door at any given moment."

Sango laughed, "Prince Charming? In a bar? The only type of man who comes here is either perverted, married, or suicidal." With a giggle, Kagome headed over to Hojo's table.

………………………………................................................................................................................................

(AMERICA)

Miroku closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. It was only fifteen minutes into the meeting and his head was about to explode. All of the chief executives of Hoshi Enterprise have comments and question regarding the future of the massive company, and their new president was having trouble dealing with the stress and pressure of big business. In fact, the grand office was the least place Miroku wanted to be at the moment.

"Mr. Hoshi, how do you feel about the Lee Compromise? I think it has a great deal to offer the company." The Chief Executive of Marketing flipped through a packet of files and lists the pro/con of the new plan.

'That is IT!' Miroku's mind screamed at him. 'I have to get out of this ….. Hell.' Miroku held up both hands and flashed a calm smile at his employees. "I'm sure everyone has a lot of questions concerning the progress of Hoshi Enterprise since the death of my father. However, I can assure you that everything will come back to normal once the dust settles. Regretfully, I will be absent for the next six months on a business trip to Japan." At the sound of protest and complaints, Miroku gave an encouraging smile to the group. "I will leave the company in the capable hands of Mr. Mushi, the Vice President and most trusted friend of my father. That is all."

………………………………................................................................................................................................

Miroku walked out the building with the assistance of a nurse who led him to Inuyasha's BMW.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the sight of his best friend. "Do you really need a woman to walk you everywhere? You can't be that bad off."

Miroku smiled. "Since I'm blind as a bat, you should at least have the sensitivity to stop the insults."

"No way. You're blind, not dead." Inuyasha laughed. "So they really bought it? The whole business trip to Japan deal?"

"But of course, who would dare to question the boss," Miroku replied with a smile. "You have no idea how much I need this…. this break from everything. Ever since the funeral, it has been non stops phone calls and paperwork. I'm so sick of it."

"I think you're doing o.k. as a corporate owner," Inuyasha grinned, "for a guy who wanted to be a writer."

"Yes, I guess so. The old man had trained me for the job ever since I was eighteen. I used to be so angry at him for it." Miroku sighed to himself. "Now, I even miss his lectures."

"Miroku," Inuyasha began, but he was interrupted.

"Let's talk about something else, o.k?" Miroku stared blankly out the window. "I never told you this, but thank you for taking this trip with me."

"Now don't get all mushy on me," Inuyasha grumbled. "I only went with you because I needed a break too. Believe it or not, being a musician is hard work."

Miroku laughed, "Not if you're not selling any albums." Miroku's mind focus on the music flowing in the car instead of Inuyasha's ranting in the background. Even he had to admit that Inuyasha was a talented vocalist.

………………………………................................................................................................................................

(JAPAN : TOKYO)

Sango fiddled with the keys to her apartment for a couple of seconds before she felt the click. The first thing she saw was Kohaku, fast asleep on the couch with a history book flat against his face. Grinning to herself, she placed a blanket over the shivering boy's body and moved the book onto the floor. The clock on the wall read a little after ten. After a short shower, Sango ate dinner and opened her books. By the time she got into bed, it was already two and her eyes were closing on their own. Fingering her bracelet, she drifted off into a world where money doesn't matter and her idiotic boss, Naraku, doesn't exist. Ahhh, the power of dreams.

"I wish ….. to find Prince Charming." Sango mumbled to herself. Of course, if you asked her about this tomorrow, she'll deny it all.

………………………………................................................................................................................................

(AMERICA)

Miroku adjusted his position on the plane seat. 'And they said that first class was comfortable.' Miroku thought glumly to himself.

"What is it with you and Japan anyways?" Inuyasha muttered next to him. "From the first time I met you, all you ever talked about was going back."

Miroku closed his eyes and appeared to be sleeping. "It was where I grew up. I need to go back to the beginning to find myself. It's very quiet there, so unstressful. Definitely the best place to start treatments for my eyes. By the way, have you found a "care taker" for me yet? Is she beautiful?" Miroku grinned.

Inuyasha frowned. "I don't know about beauty, but this woman sounds like a wench. She's the niece of my uncle's best friend."

"What?" Miroku raise his eye brown. "Wait, should I even ask?"

"Feh. I talked to her this morning. Her name is Kagome." Inuyasha replied, trying to sound uninterested.

"You remember her name?" Miroku said with a dramatic tone. "That must be a first. Except for Kik-"

"Stop talking or I'll have to blind you permanently, Hoshi. Go to sleep."

………………………………................................................................................................................................

(JAPAN : TOKYO)

"Hello Sango!" Kagome said cheerfully when her friend entered the bar wearing the expression of a wet mop.

Sango gave her friend a strange look. "And just why do you look like you'd just win a million dollars? Please tell me you have and you're planning on splitting it with me."

"No way. I wish I could just win $50 to pay for gas." Kagome replied with a laugh. "Remember what I told you a couple weeks ago about the job I got taking care of a rich cripple man?"

"Oh yea," Sango lied. A lot of things have been on her mind between last week and now; namely food and rent. "What about it?"

"He arrived in Japan already, so I get start work tomorrow."

"What about Naraku and the bar?" Sango begin filling up a pitcher with beer.

"Forget the bar, I'm quitting after I get my next paycheck. After this job, I'll just look for work elsewhere."

Sango bit her lips, knowing that she couldn't do that. Kagome still had her family to back her up if anything went wrong. Sango couldn't risk losing this job because of Kohaku. "I'm happy for you, Kagome." She said with a smile.

………………………………................................................................................................................................

"Are we close to the hotel yet?" Miroku listened for sounds around him, delighted at the fact that he was back in Japan.

"Yea, I'm just stopping at the bar for a drink." Inuyasha parked the rented car and opened the door.

Miroku fumbled around for the button to unlock the door and got out as well. "I even like the smell of Japan."

"Really," Inuyasha replied dryly, covering his nose. "We're standing near a sewer."

………………………………................................................................................................................................

Sango made her way back to the stands when Kagome grabbed her arm. "Look who's here," Kagome whispered with narrowed eyes.

Sango frowned. "It is just Furi, Kagome. It's not a big deal." She looked up eyed him suspiciously. 'What in the world is he doing here?' Sango thought to herself.

"Sango, I have to talk to you. It's very important." Furi stared at the ground.

"O.k." Sango replied and turn to her friend, "Kagome, I'll be in the back for a couple of minutes." She turn and followed Furi.

When they reached a quiet place, Sango turn around and look at her ex-boyfriend. "What do you wa-" She was interrupted when he reached for her waist and pressed her close to him.

"Stop it," She pulled herself away. "What's wrong with you?" She backed away from him carefully. "Are you drunk?"

Furi laughed. "We're in a bar, aren't we?" Furi reached for her again. "Come wance wiz me." He mumbled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She pushed him away again, this time with a lot more force. "I don't know what your problem is, but don't get near me until you somber up." She turned to walk away when she felt a rough tug on her hand.

Furi shook his head. "It's not that easy to get away from me, my dear Sango. You want to know what my problem is?" He pulled on her bracelet. "This is my problem!"

"You're drunk." Sango glared at him and kicked him in the stomach. She began to run away when a hand grabbed her foot, causing her to fall over.

"You still remember him, don't you? You always preferred him over me." Furi walked toward her with a shake of his head.

"What are you talking about?" Sango said, as she tried to get it. Unfortunately, her ankle was twisted in the fall and the slightest movement causes immense pain to her senses. She took off her shoe and throw it at him. "GET AWAY FOM ME!" She screamed, hopping someone can hear her above the music of the bar.

Furi growled when the shoe slammed against his face. "You little bitch." He muttered, pulling out a knife. "I'll curve him from your heart forever. That stupid rich kid."

'Rich Kid.' Sango tried to collect her thoughts. 'I don't know any rich person. Unless he's talking about Naraku, but-' Her thoughts were interrupted when Furi let out a loud howl. Sango stared, wide eye, as the knife was dropped from Furi's hand and he fell into the ground.

"Hey you," a man with long silver hair, eyed her expectedly, "you o.k.?"

"Y- yes." Sango said, getting over her state of shock. "H-how? Why did you….?"

"I heard your scream in the bar. Apparently, the rest of those damn idiots were too drunk to hear anything." Inuyasha looked her over. "Something wrong with your leg? Can you get up?"

"I…." Sango bit her lips as heat flushed up her face. She must look really pathetic right now. "I'll make it. Thank you."

"Sure, you will." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Women. Bending down, he picked her up easily. "I'll take you to a doctor, but you have to give me direction."

Sango looked at him untrustfully. "I don't think-"

Inuyasha frowned. "Look, if I wanted to hurt, steal, or rape you, I would have done it already." He explained in a dry tone. "Trust me, I have no desire for your body. I just don't want to leave you here for these drunken fools to find." Sango nodded as her heart begin to slow down to a normal beat and made a mental note to call Kagome from the doctor's office. For the time being, she concentrated on the complete stranger's arms around her. She was amazed at how effortless he had picked her up. A lock of his glowing silver brushed against her face.

'Maybe he is my Prince Charming.' Sango joked to herself as she watched the world spinned around her.

………………………………................................................................................................................................

"Hey," Inuyasha called to his friend as he neared the car, "we have to make a quick stop to the doctor's office before we go to the hotel."

Confused, Miroku turned toward his friend. "Did you hurt yourself saving whoever screamed earlier?"

"No, but this girl can't walk, and I didn't want to leave her there." Inuyasha grumbled.

Miroku grinned at the mention of a woman, interested. "Hello," he said.

"Hello," came a small reply.

Inuyasha, being the sensitive man that he is, glared at his friend. "Leave her alone. No more of your perverted comments tonight." Yes, Miroku had a little too much fun with the ladies at the bar earlier. How a blind man can compliment so many women for their beauty in one night is beyond Inuyasha's comprehension.

She closed her eyes, just wishing that the night would be over soon. How did she get stuck in a car with a pervert and an unwilling hero? She glanced at the reflecting mirror and got a glimpse at her hero. 'With his face focused on the road, and a couple pieces of hair covering his eyes, this guy doesn't look too shabby.' Sango thought to herself with a small smile on her face. She held up the bracelet in front of her and wondered why Furi had gotten so mad over it. 'Then again, Furi was drunk, so his action doesn't necessary have to mean anything.' Sango thought, rolling her eyes. Then, a name flashed across her mind.

Sango gasped and placed a hand to her mouth, "Miroku."

………………………………................................................................................................................................

Author's Note :

Hey, I know I haven't updated in four months, but …… I decided to pay back by giving you guys a very long chapter. Of course, this chapter just explains their life and what went on in the last twelve years since they separated : The death of Miroku's father, Miroku's blindness, and Sango's taking custody of her brother. You'll find out more in detail what happened to Miroku and his father and Sango's family in a later chapters as we dig into these characters' past.

Expect plot twists, humor, and romance (This might be the most romantic/dramatic story I have ever written) Maybe not, who knows?

Controversial : It might look a bit like a Inuyasha/Sango fic, but I'm a pure Miroku/Sango fan, so have no fear! Also, I bet the last sentence of this chapter probably raises up some questions, but all will be explained eventually.

So .... you know the drill : Leave a review and tell me what you think, o.k.? hehe. - It's proven : Reviews Inspiration. Just ask any fanfiction writer. I'll be handing out Sango-shaped cookie to my reviewers, lol.

………………………………................................................................................................................................

Disclaimer : Can't forget this, now can we? hehe. Once again, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. The lyrics to "My Will" was from the seraphlight(dot)net. I only own this fanfic and its plot.

Thanks for the following people for reviewing Ch.1, I would like to like comments to each and everyone of you guys, but I just don't have the time, hopefully you guys will accept this Miroku-shaped cookie, hehe. Now, if you want a Sango-shaped cookie, you know what you have to do, lol.

StarLightKagome

Silenced souls of the night

Kin103

Fire of ice

KeeraSango

Queen of All Chipmunks

Seed-of-Flame

inuyashas-chicky-13

Singkatsu


End file.
